Claimed
"Claimed" is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on AMC at 9/8c on February 23, 2014, and on Fox at 9pm on February 24, 2014. Plot Synopsis Tara sits at the back of Abraham's military truck, writing the street names on her hand as the truck drives past them. They stop in a car wreckage, three walkers nearby start to beat at the back of the truck, when Tara is about to shoot them with a rifle, Abraham orders her to stop, and proceeds to attack them with a crowbar, one by one they all fall down. Tara notices one thing, saying it's the first time she sees him smiling, he then says that is because "He's the luckiest guy in the world". Michonne and Carl sit down for a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Michonne remarks that she'd love to have soy milk for breakfast, which Carl remarks of how nasty it is and that he'd rather drink Judith's formula than soy milk, which upsets him and he leaves from the table. Michonne tells Rick they are going on a supply run. Rick offers his services, but Michonne tells him that he needs to rest. Rick gives Carl his Colt Python, giving him and Michonne until Midday to return. Rick then goes upstairs and falls asleep. After clearing their first house, Michonne tries to cheer Carl up by eating a copious amount of Crazy Cheese and acting like a walker. When this fails to make Carl laugh, she remarks that she is good at making toddlers laugh. This prompts Carl to ask when she was around toddlers. Michonne replies that she had a child before the apocalypse, which surprises Carl. Rick awakes from his sleep to the sound of strangers in the lower level of the house. After hearing approaching footsteps, he dives under the bed after retrieving signs of another living human being there; a bottle of water and a book. An unknown survivor who entered the house jumps on top of the bed and soon falls asleep. Michonne and Carl are continuing cleaning out the house. Carl convinces Michonne to reveal that her child's name was Andre Anthony. Michonne finds a baby's room, with an entire deceased family inside. Shaken, Michonne slams the door shut and sees Carl standing outside, and lies to him that there was a dead animal inside. Carl seems to see through the lie, but doesn't press the issue and they stand together in the room. "Maybe Andre and Judith are together somewhere" Carl tells Michonne. Another survivor enters the room with Rick, who is still hiding underneath the bed. After arguing about who gets to sleep in the bed Rick is hiding underneath, the second survivor violently throws the first survivor off of the bed, and a fight occurs. The first survivor sees Rick while he is being choked on the floor by the second survivor, but falls into unconsciousness before he can say anything. The second survivor, satisfied, leaves his friend on the floor and goes to sleep in the bed. On the back of Abraham's truck, Glenn wakes up. He frantically bashes on the back window until Abraham angrily stops the truck and gets out. Glenn tries to leave, but Abraham tells him that he is causing disruptions to 'The Mission.' After Glenn enquirers about the mission, Abraham reveals that Eugene knows exactly what caused the beginning of the apocalypse, and that government officials are to meet with him in Washington. Glenn tries to leave anyway, and after Abraham tries to force him to stay, he punches him. Abraham jumps on top of Glenn, and the two fight. Meanwhile, Eugene sees approaching walkers and takes it upon himself to try and kill them. His bad aim (on account of firing from the hip) causes him to rupture the fuel tank. Abraham and the others kill the walkers, and Glenn sets off with Tara for the bus. Abraham, after a moment's hesitation, follows them. While the second survivor sleeps and the first survivor is knocked out, Rick leaves the room and attempts to leave the house, but he is spotted by another survivor, who is brutally attacked by Rick. After a short scuffle, Rick chokes out the survivor and acquires his submachine gun. He then leaves through a window and walks around the edge of the house. He sees another survivor sitting outside and is about to kill him when he hears screams coming from an unseen survivor. The man Rick strangled earlier had died and reanimated. The survivor sitting outside runs off to assist. Rick sees Michonne and Carl approaching the house. He sprints towards them and directs them away from the house. As they walk, Carl offers Michonne some Crazy Cheese and she laughs, while Rick gives them a bewildered look. They walk down the train tracks and spot a sign. After a short discussion, the trio decide to head towards where the sign is directing them. The sign is then revealed to say: '"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus."' Other Cast Co-Stars *Davi Jay as Tony *Marcus Hester as Len Uncredited *Scott Dale as Lou *J.D. Evermore as Harley Deaths *Lou Trivia *First appearance of Harley. *First appearance of Joe. *First appearance of Tony. *First appearance of Len *First (and last) appearance of Lou. *Michonne revealed that her son's name was Andre Anthony and that he was 3. *The title of the episode comes from one of the marauders, who argues with Len over the bed that Rick Grimes is hiding under, saying that it is "claimed". *When Michonne is in the bedroom with the dead family, one of the dead bodies is holding a ''Super Dinosaur ''comic book, another comic book written by Robert Kirkman. *The coat that Rick puts on after escaping the house looks exactly like the one his comic counterpart wears throughout the course of the comics. *There is a Boondox Saints poster somewhere in the episode. Goofs/Errors *When Abraham stops the military truck to takeout the walkers with a crowbar. The crowbar is covered in both blood and walker flesh. When he finishes killing all walkers, he proceeds to pull the crowbar out of the final walker. The crowbar, however, is completely clean and unused with no traces of blood or flesh on it. *When Rick is strangling Lou in the bathroom, Lou knocks over most objects on the counter-top, except a lint roller, which is seen rolling on the counter. In the next shot, when Lou is reaching for the pair of scissors, the lint roller is seen standing up. Then, in the next shot, it has been replaced with a hairbrush. *Once again, the lawns outside some of the houses are mowed, this is most notably seen when Michonne tries to entertain Carl with Crazy Cheese and the grass verge of the side of the cornfields has been recently cut. Videos Promo(s) Sneak Peeks Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series